Yukina Himeragi
Overview Yukina Himeragi (Yukina - snow, Hime - princess, Ragi -'loving/affectionate') is the female protagonist of the series, an attack mage known as a Sword Shaman and a middle-school girl sent from the Lion King Organization to observe the Fourth Primogenitor, Kojou Akatsuki. At first Kojou tried to trick her into thinking he's the wrong person, but when she fought and was about to kill a vampire who used his Familiar in a public place, Kojou was able to stop her lance bare-handed. Because she's appointed to observe him, she follows him everywhere and was also ordered to kill him if he goes insane and too powerful to control himself. She's also the first blood mate of Kojou, and thus being the first, Yukina's blood smell was always associated with Kojou's own smell (which has been pointed out many times by other characters who could smell blood), assuming that her blood interbreed with his own, as the one that activates Kojou's first 'real' vampiric act. Also, unknown to her, she was intended and prepared by The Lion King Organization to be his lover. In Strike the Blood EX, Moegi also mention that Reina's mother (Himeragi) is also an important figure in 20 years time. Appearance thumb|125px Yukina has the appearance of a very attractive young middle school girl. She had been quoted often times as extremely cute, that even older male students were interested with her upon seeing her picture for the first time. She was even called the princess of their class and has been begged by all of her male classmate to be their cheerleader in order to win their games. She is often wearing the Ayami Academy uniform. She has golden-brown eyes and shoulder length dark brown hair with a fringe around the eyes and bangs either side of her face. She also carries around a guitar case around on her back in which she keeps her Schneewalzer. According to The Lion King Organization her sizes are: Bust-76(C60) Waist-55 Hip-78. Personality Yukina's personality is accentuated by a peculiar naivety. She generally appears to be soft spoken, sweet and unassuming. She is, however, a far cry from being a damsel in distress. She is an extremely good fighter, both with hand to hand combat along with lance wielding. Since she was brought up in the Lion King organization as a soldier, her views on the outside world are different. When she went shopping with Kojou, she thought a golf club was a weapon and a pressure cleaner was a flamethrower. She is also can be noted as quite a kind and caring person. Her goal is to observe Kojou and defeat anyone who she deems a threat. She soon developed special feelings for Kojou which is often hinted through facial expression with how upset she is whenever Kojou became interested or had been a blood mate with other girls. She has slight tsundere tendencies. Despite being jealous a couple of times when Kojou is around other girls, she never dwells bitterness and hatred towards any girl Kojou had been interested in, and even on occasion befriends them, as seen with her interactions with Kanon and Astarte. Yukina is also protective of the people close to her, even if they are capable of protecting themselves. When Kojou were to notice her reaction and asked her 'why' she tends to answer that 'she's his observer', apparently to convince herself more than Kojou himself. She is a close friend of Kojou's little sister Nagisa. She also adores cats. Abilities Shikigami Summoning: She can summon a Shikigami. Shikigami can send messages or alert the summoner if anything happens. Enchanted Meteoric Iron Knife (Anime): '''She uses this enchanted knife against Amatsuka, when protecting Kanon. '''Sekkarou: This is a Schneewalzer lance that grants her support enchantments and it also utilize divine vibration that can negate magic of any kind. Chant: *'Spirit Enchantment 1 (Offensive):' English= I, Sword Shaman of the High God and priestess of the Lion, beseech thee. Dawn light of exorcism, spirit wolf of snowy mist, grant me the divine might of thy steel, that I may smite a hundred evil spirits! |-| Japanese= 獅子の神子たる高神の剣巫が願い奉る破魔の曙光雪霞の神狼鋼の神威をもちて我に悪神百鬼を討たせ給え! |-| Romaji= Shishi no mikotaru, takagami no kennagi ga negai tatematsuru, hama no shokö, sekka no shinrö, hagane no shini o mochite, ware ni akujin hyakki o uta se tamae! |-| *'Spirit Enchantment 2 (Defensive):' English= I, Sword Shaman of the High God and priestess of the Lion, Beseech thee. Spirit wolf of snowy mist, fashion a shield from the echoes of the thousand swift ones, and expel this calamity! |-| Japanese= 獅子の巫子たる高神の剣巫が願い奉る雪霞の神狼千剣破の響きをもて楯となし兇変災禍を祓い給え! |-| Romaji= Shishi no mikotaru, takagami no kennagi ga negai tatematsuru, sekka no shinrö, chihaya no hibiki o mote tate to nashi, kyöhen saika o harai tamae! |-| Magic: Yukina, along with other orphan children was trained by the Lion King Organization to utilize magic. Shown techniques: *Young Lightningthumb|Yukina using Young Lightning *Pulsationthumb|250px|Himeragi using Pulsation *Resonant Thunder Trivia *Yukina has a fondness for the plushies "Nekomatan" and said that they were popular at her old school. *The Kanji for Yukina (雪菜) means "Snow" and "Vegetable". **Coincidentally, "雪菜" is the name for Chinese Pickled Cabbage. References Kategorie:Königslöwen Organisation